Life's Little Miracles
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: Warning! OC focused fic! Sean and Chujitsu always wanted a family, but fate always seemed to be against them. But with the help of their friends and the Dragonballs, they just might get their wish! Shonen-ai(m/m) relationship


Author: Murasaki Rose aka Jeanne   
Email: jianu_dbz@hotmail.com   
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
Warnings: shonen-ai couples   
Series: DBZ   
Timeframe: Six years after Majin Buu   
Couples: S/Ch, Gh/Vi, Ji/M   
Genre: Humor, Romance   
Notes: If anyone wants to know more about how these crazy people fit into the Z   
universe, head over to my website and check out my other fanfiction!   
http://www.db-asylum.com/fanfics.htm  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Life's Little Miracles  
There were few things in his life that Sean regretted. He had lived a   
good life, had great friends, and a wonderful husband who cared deeply   
for him. Life was good. Actually there was just one thing he regretted .   
. . he could never have children of his own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uncle Sean! Uncle Chujitsu! Didja see?! Didja?!" Eight year old   
Kristi Nagata came tearing towards the two Guardians, her twin brother   
Kojiro and best friend Bra not far behind.  
"Yea sweetie, we did. That was very impressive," Sean praised.   
Ruffling the hair of each child in turn.  
"You're definitely chips off the old blocks," Chujitsu agreed. "Your   
Kamehameha form was perfect."  
Basking in the compliments of two accomplished warriors, the three   
chibis beamed happily. They'd been working their hardest to perfect the   
technique to show their parents when they returned.  
Chujitsu smiled, "Come on chibis. It's time for you to take a bath."  
"Awww!"  
Chuckling, Sean gently herded the kids inside, "No arguments, squirts.   
I don't think your parents want to pick up a bunch of smelly chibis, do   
you?"  
Sticking her nose into the air, Bra sniffed haughtily, "I'm the saiya-jin no   
oujo and princesses don't stink." Stifling a laugh both Guardians shared   
a glance, Bra was definitely Vegeta's daughter.   
Sean grinned at the little demi-saiya-jin, she wouldn't win this so easily,   
"They do if they don't bathe."  
Pouting, Bra stomped into the house followed by the giggling twins.   
Current score: Sean-1 : Bra-0  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Snuggling against his partner, Sean sighed softly. The kids had been   
picked up by their parents not too long ago, leaving the couple alone.  
"What's wrong, koi?" Chujitsu asked, nudging Sean with his shoulder.  
"Nothing."  
Chujitsu scowled, "Bullshit. You're shielding your emotions."  
Another sigh. "I was just thinking . . . . about kids."  
"Oh Sean," the raven haired warrior pulled his husband close. He knew   
that his partner wanted children so badly, he wanted them too. But all   
their requests for adoption had been rejected and even Bulma's   
influence wasn't enough to turn the tide in their favor. It just wasn't fair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They turned you down again?!" Videl exclaimed. Sean and Chujitsu   
nodded mutely in response. "But why?! Your income could easily   
support ten children, you've got a beautiful house in a good   
neighborhood, which you keep in excellent condition, and you couldn't   
possibly get better references!"  
"It's because they're not a quote-unquote "normal" couple, koi," Gohan   
explained a scowl gracing his usually light-hearted features.  
"But that's not right," she protested.  
"Try telling that to the bakayarous at the agency," Jianu growled, she   
and her husband joining the other 2nd gen warriors at the picnic table.  
"Hey Jianu, Miraku. Where's Tia-chan?" Gohan asked, watching from   
the corner of his eye as Kristi and Kojiro tackled Bra.  
"With `Kaasan," the strawberry-blond haired senshi replied, pointing to   
her mother who was headed towards Chichi and chibi Pan. She then   
thumped Sean and Chujistu in the back of the head, "And just when   
were you planning on telling us you taught the twins how to do a   
kamehameha?"  
"We thought it would make a neat surprise," Sean said sheepishly.  
"What, they didn't do any major damage . . . did they?" Chujitsu asked,   
his voice getting softer as Jianu and Miraku glared.  
"They nearly took their father's head off," Jianu growled.  
To their credit, the pair tried to look sheepish, but the urge to laugh was   
too strong. Soon the ryushinchuu and chishinchuu guardians were in   
tears, leaning on one another as they laughed at the mental image of   
Miraku dodging the chibis' attack. Gohan and Videl joined in and soon   
the whole group was laughing, save Miraku. Calmly, he raised his   
hands and blasted both warriors leaving them both a bit singed, then he   
too began to laugh.  
  
"No matter how old they get, they never change," Bulma commented as   
she joined Chichi and Debra.  
"Still children," Debra said, bouncing her granddaughter to the delight of   
the chibi, "It's a shame Sean and Chujitsu won't be able to have any of   
their own."  
Chichi shook her head angrily, "It's not right. Those two would make   
excellent fathers."  
"I agree Chi, but we've done all we can too . . . waittaminute . . ."   
Bulma's eyes lit up. "What about the dragonballs?"  
"That's a great idea Bulma, but what are they gonna wish for?" Chichi   
asked, "It's not like they can just wish for children."  
Bulma sighed, "You're right. But maybe they could wish for an adoption   
approval?"  
"I've got a better idea," Debra interjected, an intensely amused look on   
her face, "But it might not go over to well with at least one of the boys."  
Bulma picked up on Deb's idea immediately her sapphire eyes getting   
wide, "You're not suggesting that they . . ?" she cut off, unable to voice   
the outrageous idea.  
"What? What is it you're thinking of Debra?" Chichi was in the dark and   
didn't like it. What could possibly be that bad?  
"It's a simple solution really," the auburn haired senshi stated, loving the   
shocked/disbelieving look on Bulma's face. "We simply ask the dragon   
to turn one of them into a woman. Then after their child is weaned, we'll   
wish him, or rather her, back to a man."  
"NANI?!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Despite some initial freaking out, the two Guardians had had a   
loooooong discussion over Debra and Bulma's idea and had finally   
come to a decision. All that remained was to determine which one of   
them had to be the girl. The only fair way to do this? Janken, best two   
out of three. Loser gets to be the girl.  
"Jan ken pon!"  
"Jan ken pon!"  
"We have a tie!"  
"Jan ken pon!"  
"Dammit!"  
"And Chujitsu is the winner!" Akira crowed, while the other male   
Guardians consoled Sean.  
"Cheer up Sean, at least it's only temporary. I mean, Jianu and Marion   
have to be girls all the time," Takeshi joked before getting punched by   
both women.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What are your wishes?" Shenlon boomed at the assembled warriors.   
Gulping nervously, Chujitsu and Sean stood from their kneeling   
positions in front of the great dragon whom it was their sacred duty to   
protect. Never before had they been nervous in Shenlon's presence,   
but then again, they'd never made a wish before either. Shenlon   
blinked in surprise, "You have a wish to make, little ones?"  
The two lovers spared a warm and slightly amused glance, no matter   
how old they got, the eternal dragon always called his Guardians "little".  
Nodding, Chujitsu cleared his throat before speaking, "Ano, Shenlon-  
sama . . . O-our first w-wish is that Sean be turned into a woman."  
Once again the eternal dragon blinked in surprise, "And your second   
wish?"  
Sean smiled wryly, "That I turn back into a man as soon as our child is   
old enough to be weaned."  
"It shall be so," the dragon intoned as a soft blue light enveloped Sean.   
The rest of the Z senshi watched on in amazement as the blue light   
changed from purple to pink, then faded away entirely revealing Sean's   
new body. Gone was the broad-chested handsome senshi, in his place   
was a beautiful woman with sleek, compact muscles and an hourglass   
figure. Her orange hair, which had once flared around his head, fell in   
soft waves around her shoulders. Her arms and face, thin and graceful   
instead of muscular and sculpted. "Your wish has been granted. Dewa   
sarabada!"  
Sean fidgeted nervously under everyone's gaze, 'Dammit, why doesn't   
anyone say anything?'  
It was Mutenroshi that finally broke the silence, "What a babe! How   
about a hug?" he exclaimed, practically drooling.  
Sean recoiled slightly, unused to having Roshi's perverted gaze directed   
towards her, then had to make a grab for her jeans which were falling   
off her slender hips. Not liking his former masters intentions Chujitsu   
stepped protectively in front of his "wife" as she tried vainly to keep her   
clothes from sliding off. Sighing resignedly, Sean addressed the rest of   
the Z senshi who were staring unabashedly at her, it was a tad   
unnerving. "Well, how do I look?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Come on Sean," Jianu whined.  
"Iie, what if someone I knows sees me?"  
"They'll never recognize you," Videl replied.  
"No frickin' way."  
"Sean, your old clothes are too big and you can't keep borrowing   
Marion's," Bulma said, attempting to reason with the stubborn warrior.  
"Why can't you just pick me up something like you usually do?"  
"You're a woman now. You can't wear just anything, you've got to   
coordinate!"  
Scowling, Sean crossed her arms and planted her feet in a Vegeta-  
esque stance. "The hell I do. Just `cause I've got a female body   
doesn't make me a woman."  
Bulma's face grew dark, and the other women in the room edged away   
nervously. When she spoke her voice was deceptively calm, there was   
no way in hell that the saiya-jin no ouji's mate would let the Guardian   
win now. "You ARE coming with us to the mall, you WILL try on   
women's clothing, and that is FINAL."  
"Eeep."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seven months later . . .  
Easing her aching body onto the examining table, Sean couldn't   
suppress the pained groan that slipped from her lips.  
"Your back bothering you again?" Dr. Wales asked, pushing an errant   
strand of teal hair back behind her ear.  
Sean nodded miserably, "Tell me, do all pregnant women go through   
this or is it just me?"  
"Iie, we all suffer through it. But it may be worse than normal in your   
case."  
"Naoko!" she groaned, partly in pain and part in frustration. "That's not   
funny!"  
Dr. Naoko Wales, wife of the iishinchuu Guardian, Akira Wales, shook   
her head, "I was being serious. You might ask Jianu about it, she was   
in a similar condition with her first pregnancy."  
Mollified, Sean smiled sheepishly at the other woman, "Gomen."  
Smiling, Naoko shrugged off the whole incident, then suggested that the   
woman talk to Bulma about getting some pain killers. "Anything I   
prescribe'll wear off in under an hour."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gah, I feel like a whale."  
Chujitsu said nothing, having learned the hard way not to respond when   
his wife was in one of these moods.  
"How can you love me when I'm fat?!!" she wailed, throwing herself onto   
the bed.  
Chujitsu mentally rolled his eyes before sitting down and taking her in   
his arms, "Of course I love you and you are NOT fat. The only thing   
round on you is your belly and that'll go away in just three months."   
(A/N: Sean got pregnant one month after being wished into a woman)  
"I am to fat," Sean insisted, her voice muffled against Chujitsu's shirt.  
Chuckling softly, Chujitsu gently stroked her hair, "Iie, you're not and   
that's the end of it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here, let me get that for you Bulma-san," Sean waddled across the   
kitchen, taking the heavy pasta pan from the older woman to drain. At   
Bulma's insistence, Sean and Chujitsu were staying at Capsule Corp   
until Sean turned back into a man, both to dispel any weird rumors and   
give them ample time to come up with a believable story for the child's   
origin.  
"Sean, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting!" she admonished the   
other woman.   
Sean smiled wryly at Bulma, "Before I became a woman, I could lift cars   
and have mountains dropped on me and never break a sweat. All the   
dragon did was make me female, my power stayed the same. So while   
this might be heavy for your average woman . . ." she poured the   
contents into the large strainer sitting in the sink, " . . . it's like lifting a feather for me."  
Bulma grinned, she had forgotten. With her slim build it was easy to   
forget how much power the young woman possessed. "Okay super   
woman. Wanna help with the sauce then?"  
"Sure! I'm actuaahhhh!!!!" Sean cut off abruptly, placing one hand on   
her huge stomach. Light green eyes wide with apprehension locked   
with Bulma's sapphire blue ones. It was time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I just can't get over how beautiful they are," Chujitsu whispered, gazing   
down at their children. He'd been a father for several months now and   
he still was in awe of the little miracles sleeping in the crib before him.   
Sean rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him, then down   
at their children. It was funny really, all they'd been expecting was one   
blessing, but instead, Dende had graced them three. Two daughters   
and a son; Maple, Emerald, and Hoseki. "So when do you think you'll   
turn back?"  
Sean shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't really say, any time now, I   
suppose. I can't keep breastfeeding them much longer, my body can't   
produce enough milk to feed the three of them anymore." Stepping   
away from her husband she started to head for the doorway when a soft   
pink light enveloped her fading purple then blue. Chujitsu gasped in   
surprise, Sean HAD said it was going to be soon. The light quickly   
dissipated, revealing Sean in his former body. "Chujitsu?" he   
murmured, starting slightly at the sound of his tenor voice.  
Grinning like an idiot, the black haired Guardian strode over to his   
husband and swept him into his arms. "You're back to normal, koi."  
Sean grinned back, "Sure you're not gonna miss me being a woman?"  
Chujitsu shook his head, "It doesn't matter to me if you're a man or a   
woman. I fell in love with you and you're the same person no matter   
what sex you are."  
"Good," Sean replied pulling him down for a kiss. Their tender moment   
was interrupted by the sound of delighted giggles coming from the crib.   
The fathers turned to see their triplets watching them happily, reaching   
out with chubby arms when they realized they'd caught their attention.  
Sitting down on the bed, their children held snuggly in their arms, the   
two men smiled warmly at each other, life just didn't get any better than   
this.  
  
Owari  
  
November 28, 2002  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: If anyone is interested in a lemon involving this pairing, be it the male of female Sean, let me know. If I get enough requests I'll write one for it. I'm also drawing pictures of the male and female versions of Sean as well as their triplets at an older age. ^_^v  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of   
Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making   
any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time at Wal-Mart so you know I don't have any   
money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


End file.
